Alaina Gleen (2010 film)
Alaina Gleen is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. Based on the Fox Kids animated television series of the same name, it was the first installment in the studio's reboot franchise of the original series. It was written and directed by series creator Thalia Ward from a screenplay by Jon Vitti, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, and Lorne Cameron, and a story by Brad Cuddyer and Jared Brady, and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Bill Murray, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Andy Samberg, Steve Buscemi, Kenan Thompson, Matt Damon, T.J. Miller, and Nick Nolte. Fox had plans for a computer-animated film entitled Alaina Gleen: Next Dimensions before the release of The Alaina Gleen Movie in 2004. However, Next Dimensions was canceled shortly after the latter's release, but the project was revived in early 2007, with Thalia Ward announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title Life of Alaina Gleen; in February 2008, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Alaina Gleen. In the hopes of attracting a larger audience with better-known actors, none of the cast from the original series reprised their roles in the film. The music for the film was composed by Michael Giacchino and John Powell. Alaina Gleen premiered at the Kodak Theatre in Hollywood on October 7, 2010 and was released in the United States on October 22, 2010, in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, humor, visuals, writing, score, and vocal performances, and it has since attained a cult following, particularly among people that grew up with the original TV series. The film earned a total of $546 million worldwide against a budget of $103 million, making it the tenth highest-grossing film of 2010, and won the 2011 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie (which it tied with Despicable Me) and was also nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Toy Story 3. It was later followed by two sequels: 2013's ''Alaina Gleen 2'', and 2017's ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation''. Plot While a new place to live, a anthropomorphic hat named Max (Bill Hader) enters the cave of Timothy Tiger (Nick Nolte), a anthropomorphic lion who has a wagon full of human food taken from a nearby rest stop. Max accidentally wakes Timothy from his hibernation, and in a race to escape, causes the stash to roll out onto the nearby highway and get run over by a large truck. To avoid being eaten himself, Max promises Timothy that he will completely replace the stash within the week. Max heads towards a fictional town named Applewood City in Colorado, separated from a abandoned town named Imaginary City which is made for imaginary friends and animals. Coming soon! Voice cast Additional voices * Jack Blessing * Daran Norris * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * John Cygan * June Christopher * Maurice LaMarche * David Cowgill * Makenna Cowgill * Kerry Gutierrez * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Steve Alterman * Cody Cameron * Dominic Hoffman * Don Fullilove * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Al Rodrigo Production Music Alaina Gleen: Music from the Motion Picture is a soundtrack to the film of the same name, composed by Michael Giacchino and John Powell, and released on October 15, 2010 by Varèse Sarabande, a week before the movie's theatrical release. Release Alaina Gleen was originally scheduled for release on November 5, 2010, but was pushed back to avoid competition with DreamWorks Animation's Megamind. On October 7, 2010, the film had its world premiere at the Kodak Theatre in Hollywood with the cast and filmmakers as attendees. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D, and released to 195 North American IMAX theatres, and approximately 75 IMAX theatres outside North America. Marketing A huge amount of merchandise was made for Alaina Gleen, such as toys and figurines. Fox teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors "Max Hat's Banana Flavor" and "Alaina's Blueberry Flavor" 20th Century Fox announced that Alaina Gleen would be their first film to feature theatrical 7.1 surround sound. Plus, even the Blu-ray version would feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other films which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Video game A video game based on the film was released on October 26, 2010 on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, and Mac. Home media Alaina Gleen was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 4, 2011. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 18, 2011. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on July 11, 2017. On March 29, 2011, a 3D DVD was released as a two-disc set, with the first disc being the TrioScopics 3D (green-magenta anaglyph) version and the second disc being the 2D version. Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience Alaina Gleen: The 4-D Experience is a 16-minute 4D film shown at various 4D theatres over the world. It retells the condensed story of the film, with the help of 3D projection and sensory effects, including moving seats, wind, mist, snow and scents. Reception Critical response Based on 184 reviews, the film holds a 86% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Alaina Gleen rides the simplicity in this CG rendition of the original 90's Saturday morning cartoon to grand effect, and the final result is an emotionally effective plot, lovable characters, clever writing and cast, and stunning 3-D visuals that will satisfy both children and nostalgic adults." On Metacritic, it has a score of 81 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by Cinemascore gave Alaina Gleen a grade of "A-" on a scale from A+ to F scale. Box office Coming soon! Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Alaina Gleen Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on television series